Friends or More?
by Kratospwnsall
Summary: One thing leads to another and suddenly Chatot finds himself sleeping with Wigglytuff. There's not turning back but could their friendship be possibly ruined? Warning: Guildshipping and lemons in the first chapter.


**A/N:** Hey there everyone! I made another Guildshipping fic! I think I'm going to continue this one. Although it would make nicely for a oneshot, I have a little story in mind. : This is my first time attempting lemons, so be easy on me please. ;

**WARNING: **If you do not like Pokemon/Pokemon or Male/Male do not read this! Or you could, if you want to but I wouldn't see why you would waste your time.

* * *

'_How did I end up in this situation?' _Was all Chatot could think of.

Night had fallen and it was dark in the guild. Not a sound could be heard and all of the guild members were happily asleep. All except for Chatot, that is. He was squished tightly in Wigglytuff's arms. The mere thought of being so close to the guildmaster was exciting but nerve-wracking at the same time. He was accustomed to being used as a pokedoll of sorts when the pink pokemon went to sleep. However, he usually was able to wiggle himself free after he was sure Wigglytuff had fallen asleep.

This night was different. Chatot was trapped, he had tried multiple times to escape but all ended in failure. He could probably set himself free if he used more energy, but the last thing he wanted to do was wake the guildmaster up. Oh no, that would be a horrible sight, Wigglytuff never was the morning type of pokemon.

The bird pokemon sighed and leaned back into his friend's plump and soft body. There was nothing he could do but try to fall asleep. He attempted to count mareeps and flaafys but it did no good because his heart was pounding so quickly. He just couldn't get over how close he was to the guildmaster.

It wasn't long until things got worse. Arceus was not on Chatot's side that night, the bird presumed, as he felt something poking his side. He already knew what it was without even looking…

Chatot started to squirm and move around, even though he knew it was hopeless, to see if he could free himself. He probably should have stayed still, because moving caused him to brush against Wigglytuff's hardness, which caused a shudder to be sent through his body and a small gasp to escape his lips. Chatot immediately stilled himself and held his breath to see if the guildmaster had woken up, and thankfully he hadn't.

Once again, his attempt for freedom ended in failure, and now he couldn't even move. And, and with _that_ up against him… Alas, there was no hope for rest for him that night.

'_How did I end up in this situation?'_

The head of the guild's intelligence let out a soft sigh as he stared at nothing in particular. Light from the moon had streamed into the room through the window and adorned the areas it touched in silver. The bird switched his gaze to the moon itself, it looked closer to the world than it usually did, and he lost himself in its beauty. For a moment, he forgot his current predicament and it felt good.

The moon had other plans than to spend its time with Chatot, it wasn't long before the clouds came and covered it up, leaving the room dark and the parrot pokemon's thoughts were once again filled with thoughts about his problem.

"Oh Arceus, why must you be so sadistic? Do you like to see me like this? You must already know how I feel. Please….please don't torture me anymore." He whispered, his voice quivering. He could feel his eyes moistening, it must have been the tiredness getting to him.

"Ngh. P-perfect apple" A voiced spoke out, taking Chatot away from wallowing in his own self-pity. He just shook his head. Honestly, Wigglytuff could be so silly sometimes. Having a wet dream about a perfect apple… He couldn't help but let out a chuckle or two.

Wigglytuff stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, but he spoke out in his sleep yet again. "Chatot, not…there" He stirred a bit, and if Chatot wasn't already shocked enough from hearing that last utterance, he started to freak out.

And then his eyes fluttered open. Being the sleepyhead that he usually was, Wigglytuff took a good while to clear his head, and when he did, he gasped and released his tiny companion, recalling the dream he had just woken up from. He watched as his friend scampered a good distance away from him. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks, red could be seen through his fur. "Chatot…"

He could hear the clearing of the throat as a voice replied. "Now, sir, there is nothing to get embarrassed about. It's just a part of life, completely natural. Yes, a part of life, so to speak." He could tell from his tone of voice that he was very flustered and nervous. He coughed. "Anyways, it's rather late so let's just call it a night. I'm awfully sleepy."

"Wait." Wigglytuff said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, which was rare for him. He inhaled deeply, his body puffing up, being the balloon pokemon he was, before he let it all out and walked towards Chatot who backed away until he hit the wall. Wigglytuff bent down a bit and licked Chatot's beak.

"S-Sir!" Chatot exclaimed. His heart raced, and felt like it was going to burst. But he was scared. If they did this, it could ruin everything. Their friendship, the guild, the list ran on… He wasn't even sure if Wigglytuff really liked him, or was just letting his instincts get the better of him. Despite all of this, Chatot responded to the lick with a kiss.

He broke away and looked up at the pokemon he admired. He couldn't say that the look on Wigglytuff's face didn't get him aroused. His green eyes were glossed over but looking at him expectantly, and he panted softly. Chatot took this to be an invitation and touched the guildmaster's member with his wing, causing him to let out a soft moan. He decided to be daring and took it in with his beak.

He hoped that he would be good enough to pleasure Wigglytuff, he didn't know why the only thing he could focus on was impressing him, but it was as he bobbed his head up and down carefully. He didn't want to hurt him.

"A-aaah. Chatot! S-stop!" Chatot kept on going anyways, it must've felt good if Wigglytuff moaned like that, which gave him a tiny boost of confidence. Which was taken away as quickly as it had come. "STOP!"

Chatot pulled his mouth off and looked up at Wigglytuff with bewilderment in his eyes. "Wh-what's wrong, sir?" He asked, starting to regret the actions he had taken. He shouldn't have been that forward.

"It's just that…" Wigglytuff looked away. "I…I'd like to do the work, if that's alright with you, friend."

It seemed that Chatot understood. He gave a little nod and said "Of course. As you wish, sir." Wigglytuff smiled and licked the bird's beak again, while pulling them close, rubbing their lengths together. His friend squirmed a bit, out of this feeling that was new to him until now.

The pink pokemon withdrew himself and told Chatot thoughtfully "Chatot, lick it all over then stop." He knew that he was confused, just by the way he gave his head a slight tilt to the side, that one would not notice unless they were looking for it. Either way, he did what he was told to as Wigglytuff would predict he would. That was just the type of pokemon Chatot was.

When his member was coated with saliva, Chatot pulled away and looked up at the guildmaster. His eyes seemed to be asking him, 'what's next?' Wigglytuff gently picked him and turned him around before placing him back down. "Do you trust me, friend?" He asked, in a fervent whisper.

"With my body and soul, Wigglytuff."

The guildmaster nodded and positioned himself, mounting the bird. He slowly slid himself in, letting out a cry as he felt the heat engulf him. He had to admit that he was being selfish, extremely selfish. He knew that Chatot would go along with this, he knew Chatot would do everything he said, and that made him feel like he was taking advantage of the poor thing. And to an extent he was. All this was pushed to the back of his mind as he began to slide in and out.

There was no rhythm, it was all erratic humping. Which matched Wigglytuff's personality greatly. It disappointed Chatot a tad bit disappointed though because as he felt that spot of his hit, he wanted nothing more but to grind back against him. But not knowing when or how fast Wigglytuff was hitting, made that rather difficult. What he did know, was that he was getting closer and closer to a release.

Chatot cried out Wigglytuff's name as he reached his climax. The muscles in his rear tightened, causing Wigglytuff to reach his limit as well.

Sweaty but satisfied, Wigglytuff laid on Chatot for a couple of more minutes before rolling over and falling back to sleep. Chatot, however, flew to the window and stared out at it. The moon was back, but its shine was not as noticeable due to the sun peeking out from the horizon.

'_How did I end up in this situation?'_

* * *

**A/N:** That was it! I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, this is my first time writing lemons so be easy on me!

To be continued?


End file.
